The present invention relates to an arrangement for the steering and coupling together of two associated tracked units to form an articulated tracked vehicle set.
In a previously known steering arrangement for an articulated tracked vehicle set, a front and a rear tracked unit are coupled together by means of a link mechanism which has an essentially vertical axis of articulation about which both tracked units can be turned relative to one another by means of a pair of hydraulic cylinders. The known steering arrangement has, by virtue of its design, certain limitations with regard to characteristics such as steering geometry, controllable articulation between the vehicle units, controllable damping of the movements of the vehicle units relative to one another and the uncoupling possibilities. In the development of larger and heavier tracked vehicle units such characteristics are of increasing importance.
One object of the present invention is thus to make available a steering arrangement which makes possible better control of the articulation between tracked vehicle units of an articulated tracked vehicle set.
A second object of the present invention is to make available a rapid and simple means of coupling and uncoupling two tracked vehicle units.
A further object of the present invention is to make available a steering arrangement with improved steering geometry.
For the achievement of these objects, the steering arrangement according to the present invention is characterized in that it comprises a first upright formed so that it can be releasably coupled to a fixture on one of the tracked vehicle units, a second upright formed so that it can be coupled to a fixture on the other tracked vehicle unit, a first steering link which is connected in an articulated manner to the first upright about a first horizontal, transverse axis, and a second steering link which is connected in an articulated manner to the second upright about a second horizontal, transverse axis which is parallel with the first horizontal axis, and in that the first and second steering links are mutually joined to a steering link unit about a steering pivot with a vertical axis of articulation, in that at least a first hydraulic ram cylinder unit is mounted on the first upright and connected to the steering link unit in order to control relative turning movements between the first upright and the steering link unit about the first horizontal, transverse axis, in that at least a second hydraulic ram cylinder unit is mounted on the second upright and connected to the steering link unit in order to control relative turning movements between the second upright and the steering link unit about the second horizontal, transverse axis, and in that at least a third hydraulic cylinder ram unit is connected between the first and second steering links in order to control relative turning movements between these steering links about the point of articulation, in which the first upright is formed so as to be able to be anchored rigidly in one of the tracked vehicle units and the second upright is formed so as to be capable of rotation in bearings in the fixture in the other tracked vehicle unit about a longitudinal horizontal axis. As a result of such an embodiment of the steering arrangement according to the invention, the design permits the tracked vehicle units firstly to rotate relative to one another about a longitudinal, horizontal axis, secondly to turn relative to one another about two parallel, transverse horizontal axes, thirdly to be uncoupled with the whole of the steering unit remaining fixed to one of the tracked vehicle units, and lastly to be provided with better steering geometry with the vertical axis of articulation positioned centrally between the two tracked vehicle units which are to be coupled together.